What They Think They Know
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: Tony and Maxxie are close friends and think they know each other but how much of what they know is real and how much is a facade? Theres a difference between knowing and acting. We all have secrets... TonyXMaxxie
1. Tony's View

A/N: This was inspired by a HP/DM fanfic by Faramirlover. She is brilliant and fantastic!

I know you think I'm cold, a bastard even.

I know you think I play games, that I fuck with people's minds.

I know you think I don't care about anyone else, I'm self centred.

I know that you'll never trust me, even though I am your best friend.

I know you think I'm an arrogant prick, I'm not thought it is simply my defence mechanism.

I know that you think you know me, but I also know you're wrong.

You'll never know that I am as fragile as you are, if not more so.

You'll never know that I don't play with people's minds just for the fun of it, I am scared.

You'll never know I don't just care about myself, I care about you.

You'll never know that I would give you the world if I could because you are my best friend and you put up with me like no one else can.

You'll never know that you are the only person I am truly myself with, pure.

You'll also never know that I love you…

There are so many things I know about you, even though you don't know me at all.

I know your favourite colour is hazel with little flecks of green, the same as my eyes.

I know that you say you won't go to college, you wont be a builder, but the truth is for your parents you will do anything.

I know that you physical sports but deep down you are brilliant at the because of your dance skills.

I know that you bite your lip when you concentrate hard.

I know that you hum your favourite play when you are nervous, Chicago.

I know you spend every rainy day sitting on top of your roof wondering if life is worth it. I know because when it rains your house is the first place I go.

I know that you have never found love; you don't think you ever will.

I know that you want someone to love you for the real you. Not the token gay boy. Not faze.

I know that I'm the one person that you don't want it to be.

I know that you're the most unique person in this world; in fact you are my world.

I know _you_.

But you don't know the real me and I don't think you want to.

I know you, Maxxie. And I love you.


	2. Maxxie's View

I've been so many places, done so many things and each time you were there with me. And each time I see your smile I know there is no one who could possibly take your place. There are no memories without you.

And although you may know a lot of things Tony, you don't know this.

I know you, Tony Stonem.

I can see the real you, under cold facade of indifference and arrogance.

I know that you are not a horrible person who enjoys hurting people

I know that you are not self-centred, you love Effy more than life itself.

I know that you aren't anything like anyone else I have ever met. You are simply Tony, unique.

And although you don't know it I pay attention,I know all the little things that make you you.

I know the way you fiddle with your hands when you are anxious

I know you suck the end of your pen when you can't concentrate during class.

I know that you feel so alone.

I know that you feel like you are playing chess while the rest of the world is playing chequers.

I know you think I don't trust you, but I do, I trust you with my life.

I know that you dance. Not just for appearances sake but for yourself. You dance to free yourself from the hectic life you live. You may not have training but God do you look beautiful when you dance.

I know you like to write. Not harsh words of hate and betrayal but instead words of friendship and love; things you believe you will never truly attain.

I know that you don't want anyone to know about your gentle side and so I don't tell.

I know that you are the most confusing, beautiful creature on this Earth even though you believe you are tainted because of your parents.

And I know one last thing about you, Tony Stonem.

I know you love me.

I know you love me because I love you too.

And I know we'll last forever.


End file.
